Quase sem querer
by Dannu
Summary: Detendo-se à entrada da Sala do grande Mestre, deu passagem a uma senhora que entrava. Bastou-lhe apenas um olhar para reconhecer nela a mulher que há muito desejava... SHURA x PANDORA!


**Todos têm seus "casais improváveis", que o diga a Ju Chan...Portanto, decidi arriscar um que me parece ser de uma química interessante!**

**Além disso, jamais vi qualquer coisa, até mesmo improvável, escrita com eles! Eis os dois motivos que me levaram a empreitada!**

**Esta fic era para te saído no natal, mas devido a grande movimentação de fim de ano, terminei deixando de lado, mas a retomo agora, com algumas modificações!**

**Espero que todos gostem deste desafio!**

**Grandes beijos á todos e até a próxima!**

**A história se situa após a batalha de Hades, com a deusa Atena (Saori Kido) saindo vencedora, todos os cavaleiros vivos (detalhes!) e a Pandora, como vítima que de fato foi de Thanatos e Hypnos, sendo perdoada e entrando em sintonia com os santos de Atena...**

**..x..**

**o.O.o**

**ERES MÍA  
**

By Esmeralda Amamiya

**o.O.o**

**..x..**

"_Me fiz em mil pedaços para você juntar..."_

_(Renato Russo)_

_**..x..**_

O primeiro diz de sua vida de cavaleiro permanecia fresco diante de sua memória. Já os anos seguintes se apresentavam embaçados. Muitos desses anos até se embaralhavam e confundiam-se completamente, só ficando a sensação de algo muito pesado, monótono e angustiante. Tudo o que se estampou nele quando vestiu, pela primeira vez, a armadura de ouro de Capricórnio, permanecia indelével, como se houvesse sido ontem. E assim tinha de ser.

Lembrava-se perfeitamente de que, quando dos seus primeiros passos nessa vida, não lhe achou novidade nem surpresa, ou melhor, nada achou de inesperado. É que já previra, supusera e formulara todo aquele tétrico espetáculo quando a caminho do santuário de Atena e, através dele, para o seu destino.

Quando ele pôs os pés, naquele dia imorredouro, estancou, como a recuar de um báratro, ante a visão de coisas espantosas e de fatos mais que nefandos. Após viver tanto tempo lá dentro e compreender o imprevisto de tal vivência, ainda assim, até agora jamais o abandonara o pasmo, nem suporta sequer a idéia de haver talvez querido desfazer aquela junção.

Uma vez lá, sua primeira impressão foi insuportável. Todavia, e isso não deixa de ser prodigioso, a vida lhe pareceu fazer mais sentido do que ele, em caminho para lá, supusera, cuidando-a um inferno. Sim, pois seus habitantes caminhavam, não estavam confinados em prisões.

Caminhavam, apesar dos ferros. Cantavam, apesar de só blasfêmia. Trabalhavam, apesar das tarefas árduas. Fumavam, apesar do tabaco fétido. Bebiam, apesar de não todos. Jogavam, apesar do baralho roto. Mesmo a idéia que ele tinha de "destino forçado", não se coabitou á realidade. A verdade era que o castigo estava mais na palavra "destino" que no verbo que a seguia.

O baile de Atena principiara havia pouco, quando uma mulher apareceu na escadaria iluminada, cheia de flores, ao longo da qual se postavam os outros habitantes do Santuário e da vila de Rodorio, que o circundava, ambos protegidos pelo poder de Atena. Com o deus Hades derrotado na última guerra santa, a paz voltara a reinar sobre a capital grega.

Do patamar decorado com pinheiros onde, diante de um imenso espelho, ela ajeitava o penteado, ouvia-se um barulho contínuo e o som dos violinos da orquestra começando a primeira valsa.

- Perdoe-me! – pediu ele, após um longo silêncio.

Shura seguia, atrás de alguns companheiros dourados, rumo a casa de Áries, onde encontrariam Mu, detendo-se à entrada da Sala do grande Mestre, próximo ao espelho, para dar passagem a uma senhora que entrava. Bastou-lhe apenas um olhar para reconhecer nela a mulher que há muito desejava, a irmã do imperador do Mundo dos Mortos e a quem Atena, reconhecendo-a vitima dos deuses Gêmeos e por ter ajudado a Fênix na entrada dos Campos Elíseos, perdoara. Shura paralisou-se.

O cavaleiro de Capricórnio pensou, por um pequeno instante, na razão pela qual se encontrava tão perplexo de vê-la ali, no explendor de sua beleza, e não foi capaz de encontrar nenhuma. Não pôde compreender que era aquilo que lhe matinha preso ao chão, como uma árvore que tivesse criado raízes.

Talvez fosse pelo fato de que havia já seis meses não avistava certa figura que tinha um passo de deusa pisando a terra e que não encontrava o negro profundo dos uns olhos que se tinham fixados nos seus. Supôs que estaria ali e ainda que não tivesse admitido para si mesmo anteriomente, o fazia agora. A verdade era que, apenas por imaginar que pudesse estar nessa festa, ele havia comparecido a mesma.

Não esperara nada, não desejara nada, não sabia sequer se a veria outra vez. Talvez já houvesse ido embora. Por muitos dias a buscou pela cidade, sem êxito. Sentiu-se humilhado por esse interesse romanesco que o atraia assim, com uma inquietação de bêbado perdido, esperando aqueles olhos negros que estavam de passagem em Atenas e que logo um vento qualquer levaria embora em uma dessas manhãs.

Mas ele havia vindo e já lhe parecia delicioso pensar nela assim, naquele baile iluminado, e sentiu que lhe penetrava no coração uma doçura debaixo das luzes do salão. Antes, a festa lhe havia parecido intoleravelmente deserta e triste, não tinha ânimo de voltar a sua casa nem queria mais ficar ali. Seu desejo era ao menos vê-la, talvez a sorte de cruzá-la em uma rua, quem sabe roçar de leve no seu vestido ou escutar, talvez, a sua voz...E aqueles olhos negros, que ele vira passar ao longe, se fixariam mais uma vez nos seus.

O que o tinha irritado era não encontrar, na pequenez de Atenas, onde toda gente se acotovelava, aquela mulher que ele buscava ansiosamente. Todos aquele smeses ele havia passado farejando todos os lugares, como um cachorro faminto. Havia feito peregrinaçoes ridículas ao teatro. Uma manhã havia recorrido todas as livrarias, supermercados, bares...certo de que veria seu olhar singular fixá-lo e fugir como um cometa. Mas não a encontrava!

Parecia um demônio que lhe provocava para logo lhe frustrar a ânsia. Ela lhe havia cruzado uma vez, como sua inimiga, bela como uma deusa. maliciosa, havia deixado cair nele, na sua pobre alma vítima de sua sedução, um dos seus olhares escuros e soturnos, como um lago profundo e negro, nublado, venenoso, e depois desapareceu, evaporou, desfez-se, como si tivesse verdadeiramente subido aos céus.

Os olhos frouxamente semi cerrados, iShura pensou em não falar-lhe e prosseguir seu caminho, mas de repente sentiu a estranha necessidade de voltar a fitá-la. Não atraído pela sua beleza embaciada, o corpo lânguido apertado em um vestido longo, preto, que lhe acentuava o branco marmóreo da pele, modelando-lhe o busto escultural com a ausência de suas alças. Tampouco pela sua elegância, os cabelos ligeiramente presos ao alto da cabeça por uma fina tiara de brilhantes, muito discreta, servindo-lhe de adorno, pousada como uma pomba ferida e esquecida. Também não foi pela singela graça natural que se desprendia de toda a sua pessoa, os olhos escuros de longos cílios pintados com apuro.

Mas porque a expressão de seu rosto encantador, quando o olhara ao se cruzarem, se mostrara especialmente suave e delicado. No momento em que ele se virou, também ela se voltara para trás, o coração acelerado. Seus brilhantes olhos, que pareciam mais negros graças às escuras pestanas, detiveram-se nele, amistosos e atentos, sensuais e alertas, como si quisesse transportar-se de dentro para fora, em busca do objeto desejado, como se desejasse lhe falar e, imediatamente, migraram para o outro lado, como se procurasse respaldo, como se quisesse fugir da tentação.

- Perdão. - disse ele outra vez, depois de alguns segundos, desculpando-se pelo seu silêncio - Como está, Pandora? – interrogou-a, bastante sério e surpreso.

- Muito bem! – respondeu ela, fitando-o com desconhecido nervosismo.

Naquele rápido olhar ela teve tempo de observar nele a expressão de uma vivacidade contida, os olhos verdes reluzentes e o sorriso quase imperceptível dos lábios finos. Parecia que algo excessivo lhe inundava o ser e, apesar seu, transbordava ora do olhar desejoso com o qual a fitava, ora do sorriso.

- Não pensei que viesse! – ela prosseguiu em um tom levemente doce.

- Como poderia eu deixar de vir! – Shura deixou um sorriso mais completo lhe aflorar no rosto de tons adamascados.

- Soube que esteve fora do santuário por estes dias! – ela tornou – Não imaginei que...

- ...Que fosse me encontrar aqui? – ele concluiu a sentença por ela – Mas aqui estou! - olhou-a cínico - Também não julgava achá-la aqui, Sacerdotisa!

- Não precisa ser tão formal! – Pandora volveu-lhe, entre o desconserto e cortesia que a ocasião pedia.

- Eu precisei de um tempo após a última batalha contra o seu ir...- o moreno espanhol calou-se, pigarreando, tropeçando no próprio fôlego, alcançando-o de novo. - ...Bem, contra o imperador...

- Por dizer, contra meu irmão! – ela enterneceu-se por seu embaraço – Mas fico feliz que esteja de volta!

O que era o amor? O amor, entre os homens, assumia vários aspectos, mas geralmente, era como a erva dos campos: não enflora nem dar frutos. E, quase sempre, semelhante ao vinho: o menos forte agrada enquanto o mais forte é um perigo para quem o bebe. E ele percebeu que ela se tornava absurda, com aquela determinação inconsciente e audaz de invadir assim a sua vida, tomar nela o lugar mais alto e mais profundo, como se o primeiro olhar trocado entre eles não houvesse unido só os seus olhos, mas também suas almas e para sempre. Por sua parte, a medida que Pandora lhe observava, ele lhe parecia maior e mais belo. Sim, finalmente ela estava cara a cara com aquele homem que comportava traços tão formosos e felinos.

- Darias-me a honra desta dança? – estendeu-lhe a mão, que se sobressaía do punho de um smoking negro que o vestia esplendidamente.

Shura observou nela aquela excitação que o êxito dá, tão sua conhecida. Dir-se-ia embriagada pela admiração que despertava naquele homem. O brilho inflamado dos olhos e o sorriso feliz que, malgrado ela, lhe assomava aos lábios pintados com apuro, bem como a graça, a segurança e a precisão dos movimentos. Quem seria? Todos ou apenas um? Não! Não era a admiração de todos que a embriagava, mas a de um só: a dele.

Havia qualquer coisa de inebriante nos olhos dela. Habitavam neles uma rara expressão de fitar que, não compreendida, permitia apenas ser admirada. Pareciam recobertos por um vítreo que se dilatava sobre eles quando em repouso, parecendo emitir faíscas. Um olhar resplandecente que de pronto lhe perfurou o âmago, apunhalou seu peito. Façanha que olhar algum conseguira efetuar abaixo do céu.

- Eu ainda não lhe agradeci as flores que me mandaste! – disse ela, enquanto ele a guiava pelo salão.

- Peço desculpas por tê-las mandado sem premissão, foi um atrevimento de minha parte, só queria mostrar...- calou-se.

- Você é sempre tão bem articulado assim? - ela ironizou.

- Confesso que não sou tão bom com as palavras quanto sou com uma espada! -

- Este momento demorou tanto que julguei-o quase impossível! - ela o ajudou, tomando a frente, quando percebeu sua dificuldade em expressar-se.

Pandora fez um movimento deixando que sua mão, apoiada no ombro masculino, deslizasse, como se quisesse se afastar. Ele impedira que a mão feminina descaísse, recolocando-a em seu antigo lugar, trazendo sua dona para mais perto de si, cingindo-a pela cintura.

Ela observava os fendidos olhos verdes, que se haviam fixados nos seus e através dos quais, via sua própria beleza refletida. Eram vívidos, pesadamente oblíquos, únicos e imateriais. Aqueles olhos verdes, felinamente delineados, que flamejavam a cada rotação que seus orbes realizavam, tão lentos quanto a terra...Já não pertencia mais a vida depois que os vira!

- O que você quer? - perguntou ela, sentindo-se asfixiada por sua aura de poder.

- Dizer-te que estou louco por ti desde a primeira vez em que a vi! - disse Shura, muito sério, subitamente - Tive que esperar tanto...

Pandora o fez calar com um dedo, tocando-lhe nos lábios.

- Agrada-me que assim tenha sido! Os amores possíveis começam a morrer no dia em que se concretizam, Shura!

**o.O.o Fim do Flashback o.O.o**

Ele havia adormecido. Ao acordar de madrugada, percebeu que Pandora, que ainda dormia, segurava sua mão. Teriam ficado de mãos dadas à noite inteira? Era difícil de acreditar! Ela respirava profundamente enquanto dormia, segurava sua mão com força, ele não conseguia se desvencilhar da pressão. Não ousou soltar sua mão de seu aperto por temer acordá-la e virou-se, com muito cuidado, para observá-la mais à vontade.

- O que estou fazendo aqui? – indagou-se enquanto retirava do rosto pálido alguns fios de cabelo.

De repente ocorreu-lhe que aquela ex-sacerdotisa do Submundo era uma criança posta num cesto e abandonada ao sabor das torrentes. Como deixar derivar, para as águas impetuosas de um rio, uma cesta onde se abrigava uma criança? No começo de muitos mitos antigos, existia sempre alguém que salvava uma criança abandonada. Se Pólibo não houvesse recolhido o pequeno Édipo, Sófocles não teria escrito sua mais bela tragédia!

Shura compreendeu que as metáforas eram perigosas. Não se brincava com as metáforas! O amor, como o que vivenciava, podia nascer de uma simples metáfora.

- Que fizeste comigo, doce ninfa dos meus sonhos, visão nefasta de um cismar tão puro...! – sussurrava.

Repensava aquelas coisas passadas não para revivê-las na infinita plenitude que era, agora, sua vida, mas para separar a dose de céu e de inferno que havia no estranho mundo do amor. E diante daquele pequeno universo, fulgurando em fantasmas provocados pelos reflexos de luzes vindas de fora, ele sacudiu os cabelos salpicados de benevolência, a chuva miúda crepitando nas folhas. Talvez interesse a alguém saber que ele era capaz de derramar torrentes de lágrimas durante toda a outra tempestade exterior.

**o.O.o Flashback o.O.o**

Quando estacaram a valsa ele desejou seguí-la ao salão, mas receou que Pandora não gostasse de ver-se cortejada de forma tão visível. Ficou, pois, no grupo dos homens, tomando parte nos festejos gerais e acompanhando os amigos em uma partida de bilhar. Mesmo sem olhar para ela, sentia-lhe, contudo, os movimentos, via-lhe os olhos e o lugar que ela ocupava no grande salão. Sentou-se, por fim, em uma das mesas, recobertas de pano verde e que exibiam alguns pequenos pedaços de giz usado nos tacos.

- Incomodaria-se?

A voz de Pandora sobrepujou-o pelas costas e sem esperar aprovação, sentou-se defronte a ele e pôs-se, após um longo silêncio torturante, a fazer círculos com os tocos brancos de bilhar no tapete cor de musgo que revestia o tampo de madeira escura. Os olhos brilhavam-lhe com muita suavidade. Sob a influência de seu estado de espírito, Shura sentiu, em todo seu ser, que o desejo o inundava cada vez mais forte.

Sentiu bater forte o coração. Imaginou-a em sua cama, que naquele instante pareceria exalar o calor humano e pôs ali a forma de um corpo amoroso, morrendo-se no silêncio de alcova. Um perfume forte e indefinido de sândalo elevou-se dela e passava pela face masculina como um hálito quente de carícia.

Assim eram as estrelas de acaso, elas eram de uma essência diferente, parecia ter uma chama mais divina e um desdobramento que deixava os olhos perturbados, com sua luz mais clara e brilhante.

Naquele momento ele conseguiu apreender todo o seu encanto. Via-a sob um aspecto novo e inesperado. O seu grande encanto resultava, precisamente, desse destaque de sua personalidade. O que trazia sobre si passava desapercebido. O vestido emoldurava-lhe discretamente, pondo-lhe em evidência a inata elegância, o encanto, a perfeita naturalidade.

De que cada vez que ele a fitava, os olhos de Pandora brilhavam e um sorriso imperceptível lhe aflorava aos lábios finos. Fazia tudo para não deixar transparecer esses indícios de alegria, que se manifestavam apesar de tudo. Inclinou ligeiramente a cabeça, como se quisesse deixá-la pender e nos seus olhos tudo era receio e uma estranha submissão.

Por fim ele pôde apreendê-la. Simplesmente amava aquela mulher que tinha um paso de deusa sobre a terra, aquele corpo maravilhoso onde vibrava, sob linhas de mármore pálido e puro, um ardor quente e sensual. Sentindo o peso de seu olhar, ela quis levantar-se.

"Como poderá aceitar-me depois de tudo?" – pensava ela.

"Como poderei eu ficar com ele?" – pensou com terror.

- Espere! – disse Shura, pegando do objeto branco – Há muito que lhe desejo perguntar uma coisa!

Ele olhava-a nos olhos carinhosos, mas assustados. Desencadeara-se uma terrível tempestade dentro de seu ser e o vento sibilante se esbatia entre as cordas de sua alma, por entre cada fibra que compunha seu coração. Enquanto travava do objeto com o qual ela estivera a rabiscar a mesa, Shura julgou notar-lhe nos olhos e na fisionomia a expressão voluptuosa que vira na primeira vez em que estiveram frente a frente, na última guerra e de forma tão delicada.

Pandora acabara de dizer para si mesma, depois de o repetir tantas e tantas vezes naqueles últimos dias que, para ela, aquele homem era um cavaleiro como outro qualquer, que se encontrava ali na festa de natal dada por Saori após a vitória sobre o Deus do mundo dos mortos.

Por um momento odiou-se, pois jamais se permitira pensar em um homem como ele e eis que, ao vê-lo, apoderavam-se dela a alegria e o orgulho. Quanto a Shura, tinha certeza de que não precisava perguntar o por quê de ela estar ali. Estava ali, sabia-o com toda certeza, como se isso lhe tivesse sido dito, para se encontrar com ele.

- Então pergunte!

Uma animação e uma alegria indizíveis resplandeciam-lhe no rosto pálido. Naquele instante um vento, como se houvesse acabado de ultrapassar todos os obstáculos, arrancara algumas flores dos arranjos, ressoando triste e lúgubre.

- Olhe...- ele escreveu com o giz as seguintes iniciais: Q, V, M, R, N, P, S, N, M, O, N.

Não havia possibilidade alguma de Pandora decifrar esta frase. Deu-se conta, entretanto, tratar-se das primeiras letras das palavras, mas nao era capaz de encontrar as mesmas que correspondessem as iniciais. Ela temia mais uma má interpretaçao que admitir para si mesma que sim, havia descifrado subitamente o enigma.

Porém Shura a olhou como se sua vida dependesse da compreensão daquelas letras. Ela pousou nele os olhos com uma expressão grave. Depois, apoiando na mão o rosto, que franzira, principiou a decifrar as palavras. De vez em quando olhava para o companheiro como se perguntasse com os olhos: "É o que eu acho?"

- Eu entendi! – respondeu por fim, avermelhando-se.

Essas letras significavam: QUANDO VOCÊ ME RESPONDEU: "NÃO POSSO", SIGNIFICAVA NAQUELE MOMENTO OU NUNCA?

- Que palavra é esta? – perguntou ele, para testá-la, apontando para a letra "N".

- Significava "nunca"! – retrucou a jovem – Mas não é verdade!

Rapidamente, o espanhol apagou o que havia escrito, entregou o giz à parceira e ela pôde escrever: N, M, N, P, L, D, O, R.

Shura sequer dormira naquela noite. Passara-a, inteira, sentado, os olhos muito abertos, fixos, na maior parte das vezes, nas sombras que invadiam o seu quarto. Nunca sua serenidade lhe parecera tão desconcertante, a sua altivez mais abominável. Se em algum momento demonstrara indiferença, não fora pelo fato de achar que tocara o coração da ex-sacerdotisa do Submundo, mas simplesmente porque o sentimento que sentia por ela enchia-o de felicidade e orgulho.

Que resultaria de tudo aquilo? Não sabia! Mas sentia que toda sua força dispersa até então, tendiam para um único fim maravilhoso. Vê-la, ouvi-la, viver junto dela, a vida para ele já não tinha outro sentido. Enquanto ela escrevia, as imagens desse futuro acolhedor se iam formando no seu espírito, quase a lhe paralisar o coração.

Pandora, com o giz na mão, olhou-o com um sorriso tímido e cheio de felicidade. Shura, diante dela, inclinou-se sobre a mesa com os olhos flamejantes ora cravados no pano verde, ora na figura pálida. De súbito, o rosto moreno resplandeceu. Havia compreendido. Aquilo significava: NAQUELE MOMENTO NÃO PUDE LHE DAR OUTRA RESPOSTA.

Olhou-a com uma expressão ao mesmo tempo interrogativa e tímida.

- Só naquele momento?

- Só! – confirmou ela, decidida.

- E...agora?

- Leia o que escreverei! – pediu ela – Dir-lhe-ei o que quero, o que desejo com toda a minha alma!

Pandora escreveu as iniciais seguintes: Q, Q, V, E, O, Q, H, E, M, P. O que significava: QUERO QUE VOCÊ ESQUEÇA O QUE HOUVE E ME PERDOE.

Shura pegou no giz com dedos rígidos e trêmulos e, partindo-o, logo em seguida rabiscou as iniciais da seguinte sentença: NÃO TENHO NADA QUE PERDOAR OU ESQUECER E JAMAIS DEIXEI DE A AMAR.

Pandora o fitou com semblante extático. Via-o, aquela criatura singular, sob um prisma de luz incandescente de uma ilha encantada onde vagavam seus desejos, cercada pelas brumas de vasto oceano. Aqueles traços misteriosos, ríspidos, imponderáveis, volúveis, insidiosos e perturbadores, distinguiam-no de qualquer outro espécimen da raça masculina.

- Eu entendi! – disse ela, em um sussurro.

Shura, então, escreveu uma frase comprida. Pandora compreendeu-a toda e, sem perguntar-lhe se acertara, pegou no giz por sua vez e respondeu-a. Por muito tempo, o cavaleiro não conseguira decifrar o que ela estava a rabiscar e de quando em quando fitava-a nos olhos. A felicidade tinha-o feito perder algumas de suas faculdades. Não havia maneira de encontrar as palavras a que correspondessem as iniciais.

Mas, pelos encantadores olhos negros da jovem, que resplandeciam de desejo, percebeu tudo quanto precisava saber. Escreveu três letras e ainda não acabara de o fazer, já Pandora as lera, seguindo-lhe o movimento da mão. E foi ela quem concluiu, pegando o giz dos dedos morenos e escrevendo a seguinte resposta: SIM.

- Estão brincando de quê?

Perguntou Miro que, já há algum tempo, tentava decifrar o que faziam.

- Eu preciso ir! – disse ela levantando-se com bastante enternecimento.

Seus olhos tinham uma expressão tensa e selvagem que ele jamais esquecera. Os dois orbes negros de Pandora transformaram-se em algo oblíquo, indefinido, visíveis apenas quando ela elevava os longos cílios cor de fuligem. Audácia e timidez degladiando-se, revelando bem o sue caráter: astuciosa, como toda mulher. Shura só encontrou uma palavra para definir o olhar que ela lhe lançou antes de sair: Dissimulação, assim como os de uma cigana.

Shura ergueu-se sem dar atenção ao amigo e a acompanhou até a saída. Tivera tempo de dizer-lhe tudo. Pandora o amava e havia, sem meias palavras, aceitado seu pedido de casamento.

- Shura, o que você viu? - indagou Miro que, vendo-o estranho, um olhar algo insano no rosto, acreditou que o frio cavaleiro da décima casa havia visto um fantasma.

- O que eu vi? - Shura sorriu, sem encará-lo - Eu vi o encanto...a beleza...a poesia...

**o.O.o Fim do flashback o.O.o**

- Em que está pensando?

Ela havia despertado e, pelo que ele pôde perceber, há muito tempo o observava. Shura voltou seu rosto para ela. Quando Pandora debruçou os fios negros sobre o travesseiro a fim de olhá-lo melhor, Shura, enrouquecido, passou as pontas dos dedos pela fina pele do rosto pálido. Apenas alguns centímetros separavam seu adorável perfil, os lábios entreabertos, da expressão doce do marido. E até ela chegava o calor irradiado por seu corpo, coberto pelos lençóis desarranjados do leito.

- Em nós! – murmurou-lhe ele.

- Quando olho para você...- ela prosseguiu, apoiando-se nos cotovelos -...Tenho a impressão de que está se confundindo com o universo! O encontro de dois mundos!

- E por que de dois mundos? – ele franziu o cenho, os lábios risonhos.

- Por detrás da silhueta de Shura, o libertino, transparece o rosto inacreditável de Shura, o romântico apaixonado!

Ele entendera, em um relance, seus próprios sentimentos. Deitar com uma mulher e dormir com ela, duas coisas completamente contraditórias. O amor não se manifesta pelo desejo carnal, pois o sexo pode ser aplicado a um sem número de mulheres. Mas, sim, pelo desejo da companhia do outro e este desejo diz respeito a apenas uma mulher.

- Foste tu quem me inspiraste, musa do silêncio! Por ti, abandonei meus sonhos ardentes na febre da juventude!

- Arrependes-te de me ter feito tua esposa?

Pandora o encarava. Shura, apertando os olhos, fitou-a quase submisso, um sorriso infantil querendo se abrir em seu rosto trigueiro. Ela tinha uma dessas peles delicadas que, durante uma severa reflexão, ficavam manchadas e inflamadas e, por isso mesmo, morbidamente sedutora. Ele lamentava profundamente que ela se equivocasse sobre sua inclinação sentimental, porque simplesmente adorava aquele rosto matiz, aquele rosa ainda mais vivo em torno dos lábios, aqueles cílios úmidos e emaranhados.

Também notara que ela estava mais pungente nos últimos dias e, por um segundo, seu rosto lhe pareceu anuviar-se ao lhe dirigir aquela pergunta. As maçãs haviam se tornado mais salientes e um excesso de melancolia camuflava seus olhos esfumaçados.

Shura deixou que sua mão pousasse nos cálidos cabelos escorridos. Ele era todo ardor e mel, no seu mais luminoso sorriso, o peito cor de bronze dourado.

- Arrependo-me do tempo que a teus olhos não vivi sujeito! – respondeu.

- Eu tinha no peito tantas ilusões, tantas crenças...- ela principiou-lhe a alisar os cabelos, tão negros quanto os seus. - ...Tu vieste, pelas horas da tristeza, sobre meu regaço debruçar-te...

- Pandora...- ele tomou na sua a mão feminina, levando-a aos lábios e beijando-a com carinho -...Foi por ti e apenas por ti que corri sedento atrás da glória, que queimei-me em meus próprios fulgores!

- Minha alma estava crestada, varrida...- ela apertou a mão do marido -...Foste-me a luz em uma vida toda de escuridão! Ás vezes, me pergunto o que teria sido de mim sem o teu sorriso!

- Sacerdotisa...- ele murmurou -...Se entre as minhas glórias houver flores gentis, nuas de espinhos...- ele a puxou para si -...Se os deuses me derem dádivas, as minhas dádivas são todas tuas!

Ela o encarou, o rosto reagindo de forma dinâmica. Não com ar de desconfiança ou tristeza, embora muito próximo disso. Mas de forma simplesmente dinâmica, como fazia sempre que queria dar mais ênfase ao seu estado de espírito.

- Por que, naquele dia, quando entraste no castelo com teus companheiros para entregar o suposto corpo de Atena, não usaste tua força contra mim?

- Porque...- ele segurou-lhe o rosto, encarando-a dentro do lago negro que era o olhar dela -...Amar é renunciar a força!

Ela sorriu-lhe, aconchegando-se em seus braços robustos, acariciando-o com seus olhos misteriosos, impuros e crepusculares, comportando-se como a temível sacerdotisa que de fato era. Shura olhava-a, seu botão de flor entontecido, frágil, suspirando em falsetes. A luz do lado de fora deixava seu brilho espectral atravessar as frestas das paredes da décima casa do zodíaco, em raios entrecruzados que rompiam a escuridão e revelavam a presente cena.

Ela rolou por sobre seu corpo, os cabelos mornos e escuros roçando por seu peito. Encararam-se por algum tempo. De repente, em uma explosão de ímpeto, ela encostou a boca de lábios úmidos na dele. Durante um bom tempo, Shura não conseguiu separar em palavras o quente trovejar daquele sussurro em seus lábios, que parecia querer transferir, em um beijo, sua alma para ele.

E então sorriu...E varreu os cabelos que lhe caiam pelo rosto...E, gradualmente, a estranha sensação de viver em um mundo louco de sonho, onde tudo era permitido, tomou conta dele a medida em que entendia o que ela lhe estava declarando.

Ele não lhe respondeu. Inclinou, ligeiramente, a cabeça, olhava para ela com uma expressão interrogativa nos olhos brilhantes. As mãos presas nas dela estavam coalhadas, como mortas. Pandora, sem sucesso, tentava ler-lhe na face enevoada como ele havia recebido a notícia. Foi então que Shura sentiu uma estranha mudança em seus sentidos.

Principiou por empalidecer. Quis dizer qualquer coisa, mas as palavras não lhe vinham. Estreitou os olhos e deixou uma ondulação lhe tomar as feições. Aquela notícia começara por despertar nele um sentimento edificante e, por isso mesmo, assustador, como jamais sentira diante de inimigo algum.

- As aspirações da alma na própria alma se escondem! – começou ele, fitando-a – Alguns dizem que nossa alma se desvanece quando atingem a felicidade! Mas a centelha de vida não se fenece com ela!

- A felicidade nada mais é do que o reflexo daquilo que a alma anseia!

A voz dela viera afinada, como a ávida doçura de uma maçã. E foi naquele momento indelével que Shura deu-se conta do que estava a se passar com sua esposa. Já não havia tristezas. O desconsolo da alma era uma sombra ligeira de ilusão, mas por entre suas nuvens, havia um vislumbre de estrelas. Agora sim, ele a compreendia.

Para Shura, viver sempre significara ver, mas sua visão estava limitada por duas fronteiras: a luz intensa e a escuridão total. Os extremos delimitavam a tênue linha por onde a vida terminava e por onde ela também principiava. E aquela paixão pela vida era, também, um desejo de morte disfarçado.

- Eu espero, um dia, fazê-lo ter orgulho de mim como fiz a ti! – comentou ele.

- Mas ele já o tem! – volveu-lhe ela – Tu e ele são meu destino e quem pode fugir do próprio destino?

- Serei eu digno de tal dádiva? – ele franziu o cenho, levemente incrédulo.

- Shura...- ela debruçou-se sobre ele -...Não se vive perguntando o que virá! Se o inverno falasse que em seu âmago está escondida a primavera, quem lhe daria crédito!

- Eu me sinto tão livre perante o sol, perante as estrelas e mesmo quando não há sol nem estrelas! – o espanhol suspirou.

- Mas és escravo daquele a quem amas, porque o amas!

- Escravo teu? – ele a encarou – Com muito gosto me abandono a esta sorte!

Da mesma maneira em que era atraído pela luz, era também atraído pela escuridão. Shura considerava, por exemplo, que apagar a luz para fazer amor era algo desnecessário, pois buscava os mínimos traços de paixão na feição da companheira. Porém, no momento em que lhe adentrava o corpo, fechava os olhos, pois a volúpia que o invadia exigia a escuridão. Uma escuridão pura, absoluta, sem imagens, sem fim e sem fronteiras. O infinito que cada um trazia em si. Se alguém procura o infinito, basta apenas fechar os olhos!

E lá estava ela, deitada sobre ele, as pernas entre as suas, os olhos pálidos correndo por seu rosto, piscando de vez em quando. Nada podia ser mais encantador que seu nariz arrebitado, seu rosto de estátua. Nada podia ser mais inofensivo que aquele segredo que agora ele sabia habitar dentro dela. Nada podia ser mais inocente que o reflexo de seus cabelos negros, com o brilho nas alvas têmporas. Nada podia ser mais ingênuo...

- Agora o nosso destino está selado! – declarou ele.

- Sempre esteve, antes de tudo! – ela sorriu.

- Já havia te dado todo o meu amor, mas desejava tê-lo de volta!

- Por que? – Pandora contraiu a face.

- Para que, mais uma vez, pudesse te ofertar, Sacerdotisa!

Mas Pandora já não o ouvia. Seu rosto adquirira, de repente, uma expressão nova, desconhecida até então. A malícia e a agitação cederam lugar a uma feição serena, grave, anormalmente tranqüila, dir-se-ia quase beatífica. Shura, enrijecendo os músculos do rosto, franzindo pesadamente o cenho, não pôde compreender o significado daquela súbita mudança e procurava, em sinais inefáveis, descobrir-lhe a causa de tamanho espetáculo. Pela primeira vez, desde que soubera, Pandora sentia uma nova vida agitar-se dentro dela.

**o.O.o FIM o.O.o**

**A frase que abre a fic pertence a música QUASE SEM QUERER, do grupo brasileiro Legião Urbana, cujo título dá nome à fanfic!**

**A cena do pedido de casamento do Shura foi baseado em uma cena do livro de Liev Tólstoi, Ana Karenina!**

**FORÇA SEMPRE! **


End file.
